The present invention relates to garments which either conserve energy or cause energy expenditure. Garments for expending energy have been known which incorporate elongated elastic resistance elements as separate cords or bands or as panels of the garments. In use of the garments when the user performs certain activities, such as bending motions of the hands, legs or body, energy is expended in stretching the resistance material and then in resisting the material to returning to its original condition. It would be desirable to make use of such concepts where the activity being performed is, for example, the riding of a bicycle or stationary cycle which would involve the user assuming a bent position on the cycle while pedaling. It would also be desirable if such a garment could be provided with some form of indicator so that the user would readily be informed of some condition of the exercise, such as body temperature, pulse rate or calories burned. It would further be desirable if a garment could conserve energy.